cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Democratic Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | GDA Motto: United We Stand.... Divided We Fall |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || October 2006 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Officials - December 2006 | Office Holders *President (Assembly Chairman): Jsd2k *Head of Military Affairs: Leq *Minister of Economics: Panzer V *Minister of Domestic Affairs: JKeim *Minister of Foreign Affairs: BastardofGod |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Mutual Defence Pacts: information pending. * Non-Agression Pacts: information pending. |- |} (Any Information listed in this CN Wiki should be considered "un-official" and be used for reference only.) =Global Democratic Alliance Charter= I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the The Global Democratic Alliance, a formal alliance which embraces and promotes world peace. The Global Democratic Alliance respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. The Global Democratic Alliance will not interfere in the internal policies of any nation. II. Application and Membership Nations who are interested in becoming a part of the The Global Democratic Alliance are always welcome. Interested rulers should provide the following on the official GDA Forum. Nation Name - Ruler Name - Nation Strengh - Previous Alliances - Nation URL - Recite the following: I, (Nation Name) hereby declare my nation on this day a nation of The Global Democratic Alliance I vow to follow the rules of The Global Democratic Alliance, and agree to fullfill all my duties, as i grow with my new found brotherhood. The Global Democratic Alliance III. Member Rules 1) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will not show disrespect to anyone in the alliance or outside. 2) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will never attack a fellow member and/or attack another alliance without permission of higher authority. 3) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will listen to all orders given by high authority(The government will never put you into a harmful position). -If any of these laws are broken it will be taken up with the High Court Justices, to enforce the punishment for the Nation. IV. Member Rights 1) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance has the right to run for vacant government positions. 2) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance has the right to put laws up for debate, if it passes in the debate it will be voted on. 3) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will have the right to protection against any and all attackers. If the attacker is a member of another alliance, the nation attacked must stand down and wait for further orders. 4) Every Nation of the Global Democratic Alliance will have the right to freedom of speech on any Law, Treaty, War, that the alliance participates in. V. Military Conflict 1) It is stricly forbidden for a member to attack a member of another alliance. We, as the government, will decide if war with another alliance is necissary. Any member declaring war on a nation in an alliance without permission will face heavy consequences. 2) If a member of the GDA is attacked by a member of another alliance you must stand down until the situation is fiqured out by a government offical. 3) If a member of the GDA attacks another player non-aligned then he/she will be given no aid by any other member of the alliance. 4) All war expenses (what you have spent on a war) should be totaled and given to the minster of domestic affairs. Theses expenses will be reimbursed; NO money will be given to those who started the war. Only those that had to help another member or got attacked by another outside player will be repaid for war expenses. 5) If the GDA goes to war with another alliance ALL MEMBERS are required to answer to the call of war. EXCEPT the banking nations that will provide aid to member states involved in the conflict. VI. Government 1) All treaties and other official documents must go through the Assembly Chairman to be read and signed. 2) All Military procedures will be in control of the Head of Military and Assembly Chairman. If we are to go to war, it must be a written statement signed by Head of Military, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Assembly Chairman. 3) All Domestic Affairs will be controled by the Minister of Domestic Affairs. 4) All Foreign Affairs should be taken up will the Minister of Foreign Affairs and Assembly Chairman. =General Assembly= The Global Democratic Alliance's General Assembly is a forum for all members of the alliance to voice their opinions on the operation of the GPA. This is where alliance members congregate to debate the issues of the day, to make suggestions on alliance operations, and to participate in elections for office and ballot initiatives. =Presidents Office= The alliance president maintains an open office. This is a location for members of the alliance to directly address their concerns to the president. It also provides a space for the president to outline his agenda for the GDA's future. =Ministry of Military Affairs= The Global Democratic Alliance seeks to promote the peaceful coexistance of all nations. But, the alliance recognizes the need to maintain a military network that protects the security of all alliance members. The GDA has developed an efficient system of responding to military aggression by outside parties. It can quickly organize military ready members in concert with banking states to provide assistance to member states under attack. Conflict History The First War The first war of the Global Democratic Alliance occured on 10/31/06 between the GDA and System 37. One of the flegling members of the GDA was under attack from S37 so the Head of Military at that time, called the alliance to battle. Within just minutes the GDA was entrenched in a war. After only a few attacks during a two hour period, both sides suffered significant damage. A cease-fire was called, but the GDA was then threaten by the S37's ally LsF. The GDA did not take kindly upon the remarks made by the LsF in regards to the GDA. Peace negotiations between the parties were quite contentious and quickly fell into squabling. After that the community then came to try a calm the situation down. Eventually an independent peace negotiator from the NADC managed to broker a deal, returning peace to all parties. The Maroon War The Global Democratic Alliance's participation in the Maroon War stems in part from events of the first war. During that first major war between the GDA and S37, the ICP had given the GDA a 24 hour period to deliver 700,000 worth of reperations which, at this time, was extremly unreasonable and hard to come by for the GDA. When war broke out between NoR and the ICP, the GDA was happy to come to NoR's aid. Not only did the GDA get involved because of being previously wronged by the ICP, but they had also signed a Treaty of Amity with the Nor. During the war the GDA joined sides with the Nor and other sanctioned and unsanctioned alliances; becoming the United Maroon Front. The allied maroon forces beat the communist nations of the ICP and their allies, forcing the ICP to retreat from the maroon team. After only 2 days of fighting the allied forces were seen as the victors and the GDA won its 2nd war;at the aid of an ally. =Ministry of Domestic Affairs= This ministry is responsible for recruiting new alliance members. During recent recruiting drives alliance membership has leaped from approximately 50 members to nearly 90 members. Recruitment drives often provide incentives to members that are most effective at drawing in new applicants. The Ministry of Domestic Affairs is also responsible for fostering increased trade relations between alliance members. At the present time there are plans to expand intra-alliance trade programs. =Ministry of Economics= The Economics Office is responsible for fostering financial support amongst alliance members. The office assists in loans, startup packets, and disaster relief. Currently there are plans to implement a system of banker nations that can quickly distribute needed funds. =Ministry of Foreign Affairs= The Foreing Affairs office maintians diplomatic contacts with other nations. It also organizes ambassadors between the Global Democratic Alliance and other alliances. The GDA forum is currently home to thirteen alliance embassies. = External Links = * GDA Offsite Forums Category:Alliances category:Blue team alliances category:Global Democratic Alliance